Carpe Diem
by illumnity06
Summary: Two years have passed since I first met him. At first, I thought it was only a coincidence just like any other travelers I met along the way. But after a matter of time, I finally realize that fate is pairing us up. What should I do now?


**Disclaimer_: I do not own Ragnarok Online. TT!_**

illumnity06: Yippy! My first RO fic…

Riiya: Hey! I thought this is Akazukin Chacha fic.

illumnity06: What! Are you crazy! This is an RO fic.

Riiya: Umm ok… Well, since I'm here already, I might as well listen to it.

illumnity06: Yeah, yeah. Just be sure that the story will not be interrupted by that Marine-chan

Riiya: Yeah. Let's just start already! Wait…. TRANSFORM! Arf!

Illumnity06: Gah!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

_He was nothing ordinary. A young Wizard only seventeen years of age with a very cold and mysterious attitude. Compared to most Wizards of his age, he would probably stand out as the best when it comes with offensive spells. Yet quite attractive, he was always been feared by many since then. If only he could open his mouth a little more and would not be like those stupid arrogant assassins, people might have known him with an optimistic attitude. _

_In my opinion, only a total lunatic would be the only one to have a crazy idea of approaching him and trying to befriend him. Well, not actually, I was just kidding. Wait. What am I thinking? It certainly was true. This means I am also one of those lunatics who befriend that cold heartless jerk! How foolish for an honorable Priestess like me for having an idea of impelling myself as one of his corny friends and developed such a great affection for him. I don't even know where I got that bizarre idea. _

_But even though how much I regret meeting that Wizard, there was still a feeling of happiness with him at my side. It might be because of his way of saying things, perhaps, or how he gets angry with me. I don't know. He just somehow completes my day. _

Two years have passed since we first met in the verdant lands of Payon. Back then, I was still just as innocent as everyone else was. A bit of a clumsy person, most of them said, but as talented as a High Priestess.

He, on the other hand, was already as cold as he is as of now. But instead of him looking as serious as always, unexplainable reactions were drawn to his face. It was like he didn't know whether he would be angry or depressed or be a total loser he ever was. The young Wizard was all alone, sitting under a gigantic pine tree with his head facing the ground. Nobody was there to comfort or to encourage him with the situation he was experiencing. Now, this was what pushed me to cheer him up a little.

And so I approached him.

"It's a nice day, don't you think?" I politely said as my usual greeting. I appeared right in front of him with a gentle smile.

He didn't reply. Well, at least he stared at me, making me see that he truly was listening to me. The only thing which irritated me most was that the way he hid his emotions and rudely stared at me with those emerald eyes of his. Luckily, I'm not a hot headed person, because if I was, I would punch his face no matter how attractive it was.

"I guess that doesn't work" I muttered under my breath "Well, let – "

"What do you want Priestess?" he asked irritably after interrupting me.

"Nothing" I answered as I sat beside him.

The sun was already hiding behind the reddish brown mountains in front of us. People, including those rude pathetic merchants, were already packing their stuffs up and heading towards their inns and houses.

Both of us remained silent and so was Payon.

"Hey – "he started still staring at the ground.

"Huh?"

"You're such a pathetic Priestess you know"

"Rye!" a young cold voice cried out from behind.

To my astonishment, I looked behind to see where the voice came from and ignored what the Wizard said earlier. He was a young Assassin, maybe a few months younger than me. It was as if he was so surprised to see me together with this Wizard who seems to be his companion. '_Wait! Rye? Is that the Wizard's name?'_ I asked myself _'Alright let me just think of it later.' _

"Rye?" he said again in a confused manner this time.

I snapped out of my reverie and stood up. "Hello good sir." I greeted bowing my head and smiled after that. "S – Sorry, by the way, if I happened to surprise you or something."

The Assassin gave me an innocent smirk. "Don't be silly. You haven't done anything. I was just looking for my friend Rye here."

"What the hell are you trying to express now Iris?" he interrupted and stood up from the ground "Wait y – you're not going to". Just about when the young Wizard was about to run, his companion was already behind him. He hit the young Wizard's neck hard, making him unconscious. "D… damn… it" the Wizard cursed under his breath and just lied back down to the ground.

"Sir!" I cried heading towards the unconscious Wizard. What was this Assassin doing? I mean, he is this Rye guy's companion, right? Gah! Why is everything so confusing?

"Hey, Priestess" the cold hearted Assassin said as carried his companion "Please take care of my friend for a while. We're in serious danger right now and I need you to do me this favor. Don't worry I'll come back for him when the right time comes"

"I – well I guess I can keep him for a little while" I answered quite willingly.

"Thanks! Oh, and by the way, I'm Iris and this is my friend Rye."

"Pleasure to meet you sir. I'm Aerin"

"Aerin – a nice name. That's enough for now, we're almost out of time."

illumnity06: TO BE CONTINUED! H0PE Y0U ALL LIKE IT!

Riiya: Arf! Arf! To be continued already?

Illumnity06: Yup that's right.

Riiya: Awww!

_A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter. Ohh… and if I did any mistakes, please tell me. Thanks!_


End file.
